Sakazuki
slots, and boosts ATK of characters with a Cost of at least 50 by 1.75x for 2 turns |MaxTurns = 25 |MinTurns = 18 |ManualLocation = *Bandits! The Dadan Family!! *Perona's Peculiar Living Situation |CaptainAbilityName = Evil-Crushing Scorched Earth |CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts crew's ATK by 2.25x, adds 1.75x more ATK to characters with slots, and boosts the chance of landing on a slot by 1.8x Note: If a character has a orb, regardless of character type, they will have a 3.9375x ATK boost |SailorAbility = |LimitBreakHP = 3950 |LimitBreakATK = 1800 |LimitBreakRCV = 189 |LimitBreakSlot = 1 |LimitBreakCD = 1 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = Doubles damage from normal attacks by character to enemies. |PotentialAbilityDesc = *Critical hit *Provoked attack *Slot bind resistance |EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of April 2019): Tier rank: Average (3/5). Akainu still provides a strong ATK boost (4x) when orbs match, but when they don't, he is pretty mediocre. And his special is showing its age too, meaning that Akainu is a decent captain and a rather weak sub, in growing need of a 6+ to hopefully return to his glory days. * Captain ability: Average (3/5). A base 2.25x boost is not great, but 4x when orbs match is really good. *'Special': Weak to Average (2.5/5). Clearing low-to-medium HP mobs is nice but rarely a priority, orb shuffle of non-matching is nice but generally forgettable too, and 2 turns of 1.75x ATK boost is usually good - but cost 50+ can seriously limit the choice of subs significantly. Two Akainu captains often means two niche specials on a team, and a need for a dedicated ATK booster for lower-cost units. He is rarely used as a sub, because it's increasingly easier to get stronger/longer lasting/less restrictive ATK boosts, and his damage/reshuffle extras are pretty forgettable (through he can fit well enough on all-legend teams...). * Limit Break: Average (3.5/5) Akainu gets a single sailor ability, his potential abilitys are on the stronger side, supporting himself to have an orb available to deal max damage with enrage. He also gets a 5th socketslot and thats awesome. He is in need of matching for his special (captain ability kind of works against matching orbs, because u want STR orbs, but his special alone says "give me matching socket"), his cooldown screams for cooldown reduction, and auto-heal is ofc a must have. So yes he needs/needed the 5th slot. Detailed review and other notes *When released, Sakazuki was seen as a monster, as he was the second unit to provide a 4x boost to characters, and unlike TSL Luffy, his boosts is available outside of his special too. But as more and more newer legends bypass him with the power creep, his OP status has been steadily decreasing. *Still a solid choice for many battles where you are facing opponents, but will struggle against most of newer content. * Sakazuki boosts rate of orbs by 1.8x, this means a single captain Sakazuki team will team will have a roughly 40% chance of having a STR orb, Double Akainy doesn't improve it much, only to about ~45% with Matching Orbs. Notet that having Matching Orbs may reduce the chance of having any good orbs for non-STR units, since it will kind of counter his CA. For in-depth discussion and analysis, see Reddit post here. Team building *Your favorite units go here, please expand. *Of course, you want units with cost 50+, which means other legends, or TM units. *Any sailor unit with abilities that make orbs matching for the team or itself is very helpful here. **Units that treat orbs as matching on themselves and have potentially useful specials include Foxfire Kin'emon Wano Country Samurai, Tony Tony Chopper Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again, Momonosuke Wano Country Child *Coliseum Oars can make orbs matching for your entire team. *Coliseum Kid v1 + Raid Kuma make for a fun combo with Akainu. *Legend Whitebeard v1 is a solid sub. * Farmable socket locations: :* The Bay - Oris Plaza - Ch. 10, 11, 14, 15 :* Clash!! Akainu :* Neo Clash!! Akainu Other guides :* Reddit :*Know other better guides/analysis? Link them here please! Trivia * 24th legend released on global on March 2017 }} Category:Voiced Characters Category:Akainu Category:Slot Swap Category:Attack Boost Category:Slot Odds Category:Limit Break